


Finding Out What's You

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One taste is all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out What's You

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet I wrote for nightowl81's prompt: _Sam/Dean + a nice summer evening_.

The sun's low on the horizon, a shimmering thing that seems to melt into the ocean, spilling light for miles across the water. Summer in Pensacola means humidity and heat, and Dean's glad that both he and Sam are wearing single layers for once; it's hot enough that their t-shirts cling to their skin. Dean feels lazy and content, and he follows a couple of steps behind Sam as they stroll along the boardwalk, drinking his beer and enjoying this much-needed break between hunts.

Sam slows down until he comes to a halt, distracted as he watches the sunset, and Dean stops walking too, smiling fondly to himself as he takes in the ease in his brother's stance. There's a bead of sweat rolling down Sam's neck, and Dean's gaze is pulled to it; he considers touching that spot with the cold can in his hand just to make Sam jump, but midway between the idea and the execution Sam leans his head to the side as if signaling invitation, and Dean's not even aware he's changed tactics until he has his lips pressed right against Sam's skin. 

Sam jumps anyway, turning to face Dean with an alarmed expression on his face, but Dean's brain is clearly offline for the duration, because the only thing he's registering is the salty-sweet sting of Sam's sweat on his lips, and before Sam can even say anything Dean grabs him by his t-shirt and brings their mouths together in a quick, sloppy kiss. Sam makes a noise against Dean's mouth and grabs Dean's head with both hands, pulling him into a deeper kiss instead of pushing him away, and Dean's insides light up so bright that he can't bring himself to care that people are probably staring; let them. His brain reboots and the first lucid thought in his mind is, _Huh, Florida isn't such a bad place after all_.


End file.
